Lost
by Michaela123
Summary: JJ and Rossi are stranded. Can they find a way to keep warm?


**This wasn't the direction the story was taking originally, but it seemed to just want to go this way, so who am I to argue?**

"We are lost." JJ cried as the SUV came to yet another dead end.

"We are not lost!" David growled as he put the car into reverse and turned it around.

"David, I hate to break it to you, but we haven't seen the rest of the team in the other SUV for nearly two hours. We are lost."

"Jen, we are not lost."

"Oh for God's sake! Enough with the male pride already The GPS has stopped working, it is dark and cold, and because of the damn trees, we can't get any cell service. Just pull into the closet town and I'll find us a room for tonight."

"There might be a problem with that." David muttered, groaning.

"What?"

Looking down at the fuel gauge, David sighed. "We have just ran out of gas."

"You have got to be kidding me! We are stuck in the middle of no where in torrential rain, and it is at least thirty miles to the nearest town. And now, because of your pure stubbornness, we are going to be stuck in the car for the whole night." Climbing into the back of the SUV, JJ started to push the seats down. "There better be some blankets back here, or I am taking your jacket to keep warm because this is all your fault. If you had just listened to me an hour ago, I could have phoned the team, but no. Stupid fucking male pride."

After ensuring the car was in park, he followed the path she had taken moments before into the back of the SUV. "If you hadn't bit their heads off in the first place, they would have let us in their SUV." David laughed out his words as he caressed the swell of her four and a half month baby bump.

"Well that is your fault too. You should never have got me pregnant, and you shouldn't have let Spence steal my chocolate. That's my only treat now!"

"It's all worth it." Smiling, David wrapped his arms and the small blanket she had found our her small frame, but he could still feel her shivering. "I don't like this, Jen. This isn't good for you or the baby. I'm going to start walking, at least far enough to get some cell service. Maybe Garcia can track our cells, and get a message to the team."

"_No_! Please, David, no. I really don't like the woods or wooded area. Please don't leave me on my own."

"Jen, you are freezing. You can't spend the night like that."

"Warm me up then." JJ whispered seductively, moving her hand between them and down David's body. "I think, maybe this time, I could make an exception to the 'not while we are on a case' rule."

Shifting, David looked into her eyes. They were sparkling. He could tell even in the darkness. "I would be a fool to say no." Leaning over her as he carefully laid her back onto the seat she had unfolded, he drew her into a slow, passion filled kiss. "If I hurt you, you have to tell me. This isn't exactly what we are used too."

"You could never hurt me, David. Even if you tried."

Slipping her jacket off her shoulders, he covered her body with his and began to burn a path of open mouthed kisses along the exposed column of her neck, while unbuttoning her skirt. He could already feel her body temperature rising. "You have…the most…amazing body…I have…ever seen."

JJ's laugh at his compliment turned into a sigh as he hit the sensitive spot behind her right eat that always made her go weak at the knees. "I'm getting fat."

Biting down slightly on her shoulder, he scolded. "Pregnant. You are pregnant. There is a huge difference, and I happen to think that you look amazing this way."

"Mmmhmm…Oh god…David…"

Grinning, David pulled himself away from assaulting her breast through the material of her bra, to release it's front clasp. He wasted no time in taking a puckered nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and giving it, and it's twin all the attention it deserved. He knew she liked this, and he knew it drove her crazy, he also knew not to push his luck, the pregnancy had made her more sensitive, and if he wasn't careful, he would cause her pain.

Trailing further down her body, he placed soft, feather light kisses on the swell of her stomach, while deftly undoing her pants. It was then he realised his shirt had been removed. He really did love a woman who could multi-task.

Helping her to left her hips, he removed her pants and underwear in one fluid motion. "Mmm…beautiful." Dave sighed, moving back to his spot on the car floor.

"Dave, I don't think that-"

"Shh. To every problem, there is a solution." Running his hand down her toned leg, David slipped it over his shoulder before placing a long, leisurely kiss on the bundle of nerves, the he knew always drove her crazy.

Her hips bucking up, JJ moaned as her hand found the back of David's head, she needed this badly. "Oh…god…"

"Is this what you want? I need you to tell me." David smirked.

"Yes…David, I want you!"

"What part of me do you want?"

"Every part!" JJ moaned as his thumb brushed over her clit, making every hair on her body stand up.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes! Yes!" JJ screamed as David's fingers slipped into her wet heat. Testing. Probing. Making her ache. "Oh god! Oh god! More! I need more, David!"

"Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you. I want you inside me! Fuck me, David!"

Feeling the blood and heat run exactly where he needed it, David pushed his pants down before settling back in one of the seats, and bring JJ with him. His hands finding her hips immediately. "It'll be more comfortable this way…"

"Mmm…" Kissing him, JJ pushed her hips down, just as David thrust up, and gently pushed inside her. Moaning, JJ gripped the sides of her seat, trying to find some purchase of reality. "Oh god…oh David!"

Taking her breast back into the warm cavern of his mouth, as JJ slowly began to move. "Oh, shit! Jen…oh god!"

"Harder, David! Please!"

Thrusting harder, David could feel her begin to contract around him, urging him on. Dropping one hard from her hip, he let his fingers dance across her clit as she screamed his name over and over. That was enough for him, and soon he was falling with her.

Holding her close as they both came down, he kissed her head and repeatedly told her how much he loved her, all the time, still inside her. He didn't want to lose that connection. Not yet. Pulling the blanket from the other seat, he laid it across her back. "Are you warm now, sweetheart?"

Smiling up at him, JJ stifled a yawn. "I'm perfect."

"You know," David drawled out. "I'm starting to think this getting lost business might not be as bad as it sounds."


End file.
